Yoga
by RochelleRene
Summary: This is a total Huddy smutty one-shot: No real plot.  Just killing time until the show tonight.  Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: David Shore created the sex god and goddess described below; I just play with them**

"Damn, Cuddy, this _is_ relaxing," House agreed. He was sitting on the couch in the early morning watching her do yoga. Cuddy was bent forward in "downward dog" and House was staring at her ass.

"I told you no talking," she reminded him.

"Right! Sorry," he replied. Cuddy lunged forward, bent, then twisted so that one hand was on the ground and the other was on her hip. House sighed with a little groan at the end. She gave him a dirty look. "That's not talking! – That's involuntary vocal admiration!"

Cuddy straightened one leg, turned her body, and placed her hands and head flat on the floor between her legs. Through her legs she saw House upside down, alternating between staring at her ass and smirking at her. "This isn't working," she said. "I can't relax with you in here."

"What do you mean?" he protested. "_Almost_ every part of _my_ body is relaxed." She glared at him. "I promise, I'll be quiet. Just close your eyes and you'll forget I'm here." She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, which looked adorable to him because she was upside down. "I swear. I won't touch – I'll pretend you're a stripper."

Cuddy relented, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. House kept his promise and just watched her – He saw her perfect body bending and stretching in unimaginable ways. She was wearing a tank top and tight shorts, so he could see most of her skin too, smooth and glowing in the early light coming through the window. Her hair was up in a ponytail, revealing her elegant neck. With his sex-obsessed and rebellious nature, it was all he could do to not break his "no talk / no touch" promise, but this was so hot, he decided not to mess it up quite yet. He sat back into the couch and observed her every movement. He admired her strength, her focus, and, of course, her ass.

For her part, Cuddy was still not experiencing a meditative state. She was so conscious of House watching her. There was something about his general intensity that was so sexy. She knew that even though he was keeping his end of the bargain, he was devouring her visually. She found herself getting turned on knowing that just watching her body move was turning him on. She found herself paralleling his thinking, bending into positions and imagining them sexually; moving her body and wondering if he was going to give in and come move against her. It kept her totally on edge, in a completely erotic way.

House would see Cuddy's leg stretched out long behind her, or into the air, and he wanted to run his hand along it, to feel her muscle tension underneath her skin. He'd see her arm reaching to the floor or the ceiling, and he'd imagine kissing a certain spot – on the inside, right where it bends at the elbow, or on the curve of her shoulder. She'd stand and reach up, then bend to the side and the lower corner of her toned stomach would appear, muscles tense, and he'd have to stop his hand from involuntarily reaching out to caress that spot. She'd bend forward and a stray piece of hair would hang in her face and he'd want to move it, just to touch her. She'd bend backwards and he'd see her lovely breasts move under her shirt and he'd imagine peeling that fabric off her body.

Their minds were in total sync. Cuddy would her bend her head back and she'd imagine him running his nose and chin up the length of her neck, smelling her, his stubble rough and his breath warm on her skin. She'd bend forward and feel the small of her back exposed and imagine his hands meeting there as he pulled her to him. She'd lie and twist her legs to one side, feeling her hips move up and over in ways that he often moved them in his hands, to access every inch of her. She'd be lying on the floor and reach her arms over her head and could almost feel his hand on her wrists, pinning her arms down. She'd hold her leg straight above her, her hands on her calf to pull it back further, and she'd think of him kissing and licking up her thigh.

House was being an angel, at least outwardly, but he heard Cuddy's breathing changing. The long slow breaths through the nose were fading and morphing into more shallow shaky breaths through her parted lips. He started smiling, loving that even his silent, self-contained presence could get to her. Man, he wanted to jump on her, but if he knew Cuddy – and he did – he could wait this out and still get what he wanted, blame-free.

Cuddy lay on her stomach and pushed up onto her hands, arching backwards. She wasn't wearing a bra and she knew that by now, after all these mini-sexual fantasies, her hard nipples were not going to go unnoticed by House. Yet, he didn't make a peep. Somehow, this was more distracting… And more erotic. His quiet observation of her was driving her nuts.

House literally saw Cuddy's heart racing. The pulse in her neck was fluttering at lightning speed. He wanted to put his mouth on it.

Cuddy heard House shift a tiny bit, and she knew he was struggling. She was evil and bent into child's pose in front of him – on her stomach, kneeling back with her ass in the air. He didn't make a sound.

House knew she did it on purpose. He saw the tiny smile flutter across her face and it turned him on unbelievably.

Cuddy stood up and looked at him.

House stood up and looked at her.

It was on.

They jumped each other at the same time, both at the end of their willpower. They were kissing like crazy people, sucking each other's lips, dancing their tongues around each other. House's hand slid up her shirt and the other pulled her ponytail out and grabbed her hair. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around him and they sort of careened toward the wall. He pressed her back up against it and was pulling gently at her hair, tilting her head back so he could gain access to her neck. He was kissing from her chin down to her collarbone, running his hand over her breasts, down her sides, over her ass. Cuddy was holding his face, guiding him down her body. She dropped her legs but was still pinned between his body and the wall, sure her knees would give out if one of them wasn't there.

House's hand slid out of her hair, down her neck to the bottom of her shirt, meeting his other. Cuddy lifted her arms up and he peeled it off. He held her hands and kept her arms pinned up against the wall. He just looked down at her body, his breath fast and shallow. He kissed her lips, her chin, her chest. He let go of her arms and dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands circling her waist as he kissed her stomach. Cuddy just leaned against the wall, her hands on the back of his head, nearly hyperventilating and trying not to pass out. She reached down and pulled his shirt over his head.

House's fingers slid under the waist of her shorts, tugging them down her legs. God, her legs. He felt like he could spend hours just on her legs. He pushed his palms into them, sliding slowly from her ankles up toward her hips. He could feel them shaking from desire and as he moved over her sculpted thighs to her panties, he shifted them inward so that his thumbs brushed over her sex as he gripped her hips. Cuddy moaned and her knees started to buckle. He'd been right, her panties were already soaked because of her half hour of fantasizing. He kissed her, right at the waist of them, then slid them down her legs. He knelt there and looked up at her - glowing skin stretched over gorgeous curves, her breathless face leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth open and gasping air. She was absolutely perfect. He leaned in and kissed her heat. Cuddy made a crying sound. He licked her. She sighed. He sucked gently on her clit and she let a moan escape her. He had his hands on her hips, pinning them to the wall.

Cuddy's hands were in his hair sliding down to the sides of his face occasionally. She felt his knees move between her feet and push on them, causing her to spread her legs more. He started moving his tongue over her slit, slowly. It was making her crazy. He'd lick her, then kiss her clit, but everything was so slow and soft, teasing. "God, House," she gasped, "Make me come."

"Cuddy," he said, sliding his fingers into her and making her eyes squeeze shut with pleasure, "Yoga is supposed to zen you out, give you patience."

Cuddy sighed with exasperation and said, "House, if you… keep this up… then I will _never_… let you watch me… do yoga… again."

"Man, the animosity and threats. That's not going to get you to Nirvana, Cuddy," he scolded, still moving his fingers slowly inside of her while he smiled devilishly up at her.

"Then you won't get there either," she responded, simultaneously hot for him and pissed off at him.

"Gotcha," he replied, returning his complete attention to her sex. He was more aggressive now, pushing and rubbing her. Within a minute her legs were shaking and she was holding his head to her while an orgasm rocked her whole body. He didn't let up until he knew it was over, when he turned his aggressive attention into light kisses while she caught her breath.

House knew she was risking falling, so he stood up and he pushed against her again. They felt the heat of skin on skin as they kissed. He picked her up again and carried her to the couch, where he sat and she straddled him. "What's this pose called?" he asked her.

She laughed. "It's called 'Returning the favor,'" she replied, causing him to burst out laughing. "But you don't have it _quite_ right yet. Let me help," She sat up a little and yanked his pajama pants down, guiding herself down on him. House laid his head back on the couch and groaned, his breathing growing exponentially faster. Cuddy grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the mouth while she started riding him, causing him to actually whimper. House's hand moved to her hips, urging her to move faster. "Now, Greg," she said, still hot as hell for him, but calmer since her own satisfying release, "I want you to take deep breaths through your nose. In…" she said, dragging out the word and sliding painfully slowly down his shaft, "And out…" she said moving herself almost off of him. His hands had moved back to her ass and his fingers were digging into her.

"Cuddy, if you don't focus, I'll _never_… watch you… do yoga… then go down on you… against the wall… again," he mimicked, laughing, but breathless.

She laughed, then put her hands on his chest, met his clear blue eyes, and breathed, "I'm all yours." House's hands on her hips started moving her easily now, without any resistance from her, and he was pushing up into her with passionate thrusts. Cuddy's head leaned back as he kissed her breasts, and she felt her desire growing again. House pressed his forehead against her chest and his breathing grew frenzied and she pushed down on him with each of his upward thrusts. She put her hands on his head, holding him to her and she felt his fingers squeeze her hips as he came. She was kissing the top of his head when she fell again too, both of them writhing around each other, saying each other's names and trying to breathe.

Cuddy collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his heart pounding in his chest as she lay there. He lay back into the couch, tickling the small of her back, and sighed. "Namaste," he groaned, cracking her up.


End file.
